User talk:15Browning
RE:Do you have some new photos? No, these photos are too rare that I still finding a large version of them. Sroczynski 15:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Michelle Trachtenberg Hey Browning. Can you upload the image from the page Film Trivia on top wich has Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Katie Cassidy, Kristen Cloke and Michelle Trachtenber on the Black Christmas wiki. I just created it today. Or an image of Michelle simply by herself. I am first going to make pages about the remake wich I've seen a hundret time and then the original. XOXO Gossip Girl FAN 17:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Places of FD5 characters I think FD5 took place in New York City and North Bay. First, the bridge was called North Bay Bridge, so it's clear that the bridge was at a place which called North Bay. Second, the airport was in New York City, and the rest of the movie was possibly took place there. As Flight 180 was exploded not long after it took off, so it can be assured that it exploded in the same city as where the airport located. Nathan was at a bar, along with John and other Presage Paper employees. I don't think they traveled to another city to the bar, and mourning Roy's death. I don't think the landing gear was being thrown to another city either, as New York City wasn't a small town. What do you think? Sroczynski 10:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Jesse Moss???? i don't think so i already searched and there is no picture of him bit the other two i have....Horrorfan101 11:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I Guess i was wrong he do have a picture in 2011 last March 14.Horrorfan101 06:45, September 3, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't heard it Berbah said his name was just Sam, nothing more. Sroczynski 09:32, September 15, 2011 (UTC) *I still don't get it, which chef and when did he mentioned that? Sroczynski 09:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) *I just heard he said something in a different accent, but I couldn't hear what he said clearly. Sroczynski 09:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah, maybe you are right. I just still doubt about that, as I really can't figure what the chef said. Sroczynski 09:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Places of FD5 characters *I don't think FD5 had anything to do with Mt. Abraham, New York. The movie was happened in New York City and North Bay. I doubted the "Eastfield city" was exist, as it could only be the name of the LaserEye Center, just like the Ellis Medical Complex from FD2. Also I've said this before, Nathan was at a bar where Flight 180 flew over at. Flight 180 was exploded not long after leaving the airport that located in New York City, New York. I'm pretty sure the bar where Nathan and John were was located in New York City, New York too. There is no reason for Nathan and John traveled to another city to the bar and mourning Roy's death. So beside the bridge scene was happened in North Bay, the rest were all happened in New York City, New York. Sroczynski 10:52, September 15, 2011 (UTC) CSI NEW YORK AND MIAMI I Saw some of the cast of Final Destination series that some of them are on CSI NEW YORK AND MIAMI so put them also on the Film Trivia okay ;) right now pronto because i'm a little bit busy right now so maybe you should search on how many of them are in there.Horrorfan101 11:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I Think we should make a little additional sentence or info about Billy, Terry, Lewton and Todd Final Destination because i have a video of Tod's speech at the memorial but it a little bit too large...Horrorfan101 08:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Jonathan Cherry's picture has taken in just this month September, 10 2011 and i found it on his facebook Mark Lukyn that is also in 2011 and i also found it on his facebook Dustin Milligan i found it on Zambio.com because he was a main cast of shark night 3d and Peter's picture i found it on Flickr and on his official website and facebook.Horrorfan101 07:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) No Problem I Will find them Don't worry Browning...Horrorfan101 08:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Nice Work Browning COOL i love how you edit Molly's Death..don't forget about Sam's too.Horrorfan101 13:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) How about Maggie Ma, Amanda Crew and the others they were supporting roles too???Horrorfan101 12:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) What about the Minor Cast we should put them too???Horrorfan101 12:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) What about Noel Fisher, Phil Austin and Robert Wisden???Horrorfan101 13:05, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I Have a bunch of Olivia quotes here care to put in her page??? This just got way more fun. Sweetie that's not fat,...They're called tits! (reply to Candice) Yeah... Yeah, like the bummer about Candice. Guess we all should have seen that coming. They are more like supernatural. Horrorfan101 08:26, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Olivia Why do you keep changing my edits on Olivia's page. I'm not wrong they are true. Just give three reasons ore one good one. I'm not mad at you I just whant to know why? --XOXO Gossip Girl FAN 13:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well guess what. I have seen the movie 2 times and the picture appears in both of them. I don't know if you haven't seen it or not paid attention or simply you're trying to get on my nerves but the poto does exist and I am gonna put it back cause I'm right. --XOXO Gossip Girl FAN 15:56, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :So what if the photo is from a different angle than it is in the movies. It is still there. --XOXO Gossip Girl FAN 09:16, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Browning what are you doing the picture that you post in Kimberly's page is toooo long and too still shot like they were posing on magazine or something???Horrorfan101 10:46, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure Browning it's ok...Horrorfan101 10:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) How did you know that Ashlyn is the first one and Ashley is the second, answer me now...:\Horrorfan101 11:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC) What about in the premonition??? and i saw their alternarive deaths too mybe you willw atch that for further discussion and their alternative deaths Ashlyn got knock out on the shelf and Shley can't get out but when Shlyn tries to help her they were electricuted...Horrorfan101 11:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) what about in the premonition??? look closely and you will knoe :\ Horrorfan101 11:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure Browning because Wikipedia and Horrorfilm Wiki and list of deaths it stated that Ashley is the first one to die and not Ashlyn. and look at the premonition it looks like Ashley is first fo fly off the roller coaster before Ashlyn.Horrorfan101 13:40, October 11, 2011 (UTC) The photo that you put in Seann William Scott's page was not a Goon premiere and i know that because that photo i just uploaded that from his wersite ;)Horrorfan101 13:50, October 17, 2011 (UTC)